


Surprise

by fancywalrus



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywalrus/pseuds/fancywalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes back home one day from work, only to get something that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It was a warm, sunny day, and Blaine walked quickly through the crowded streets of New York. He walked with a little kick in his steps, and he wore a smile on his face, brown faded leather messenger bag swinging in time to the pace of his footsteps. Even though it was sometimes difficult to navigate through the massive crowds of tourists and New Yorkers that always seemed to plague his route home from the theater, he moved as quickly as he could. He couldn’t wait to get home today!   
It’s not that it had been a bad day; on the contrary. Today had actually been a great day! He had just started rehearsals for his very first Broadway musical: the revival of Singing in the Rain. He had auditioned for the role of Don Lockwood, originally played by the great Gene Kelly. But Blaine had had to settle for the equally amazing role of his best friend, Cosmo Brown, played in the movie by the magnificent Donald O’Conner. Admittedly, at first, Blaine had been a little disappointed that he hadn’t snagged the lead, but as Kurt had told him, hardly anyone gets the lead on their Broadway debut.   
Blaine was so excited. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell Kurt all about his day. There was so much he had to say! He could tell him all about how he had nailed his first run through of “Make ‘Em Laugh” and how the director, Mr. Montgomery, said that Blaine and the lead actor had great chemistry. Or he could tell Kurt how the conductor told him that his voice had punch. Or he could tell Kurt about how the floor of the stage was waxed perfectly; how his shoes slid over them when he danced and how that movement alone was musical. Or he could talk about the dreamy sets and backgrounds, all hand painted of course. Or the piano that he got to play; an original 1954 Steinway! He could talk about anything; he could probably go on for hours. And the best part was that he knew Kurt would listen to him.   
Blaine was honestly surprised that this whole thing was working out so well to begin with. Blaine had originally auditioned for Singing in the Rain when he was still at NYU and Kurt was still at NYADA. They were both finishing up their last semesters, and were honestly very happy. They were married, living in New York, finishing school, and looking forward to the careers of their dreams. But just not yet, not for Blaine at least. Blaine had been a little apprehensive to start looking for work, but Kurt had convinced him. He could remember the exact moment. He and Kurt were in a grocery store, actually, trying to determine what they needed to make to bring to Rachel’s weekly Monday night dinner.   
“So,” Kurt turned around from where he was standing in the produce section, trying to decide between regular or organic kale. “I heard that there’s a revival of Singing in the Rain in the works. Sounds pretty exciting, huh?” Kurt’s eyes sparkled just a little when he said this.   
“Oh really?” said Blaine. “That’s interesting, because I remember someone, and by someone I mean you, once saying that they didn’t really care much for Singing in the Rain.”   
Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes and eyebrows raised, mouth slightly open and making unintelligible sounds. He almost dropped the bundle of kale he was holding.   
“Eh...Wha...What?! No! Are you kidding me! I love Singing in the Rain! Blaine! How could you even think that?!”   
“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, a little puzzled. “Because I swear I remember you talking on the phone to your dad just the other day about how much hated Singing in the Rain because it reminded you of dead fish.”   
Kurt laughs a little. It’s really a small, high pitched giggle, which Blaine finds absolutely adorable.   
“Oh, no Blaine. I was talking about singing in Spokane. See, last time my dad and I took a road trip across country, we stopped in Spokane at this terrible little karaoke bar. We walked inside and the entire place reeked of dead fish. I couldn’t eat salmon for months after that.”   
Blaine seems satisfied with this answer.   
“Oh, well that’s unfortunate."  
“Anyways, I am very excited to see the Singing in the Rain revival, but I am more excited for... drumroll please!” Kurt holds out his hands expectantly and looks at Blaine. Blaine picks up two pieces of celery and starts banging them on the plastic handle of the grocery cart.   
“Auditions!” Kurt squeals the word out in pure and utter excitement. He claps his hands together and starts doing tiny hops of joy in the middle of the produce section. Blaine smiles at his husband.   
“Kurt, that’s great! You would make an amazing Don Lockwood.”   
“Oh, I’m not talking about for me silly! I mean for you! Besides, you know that I’m already all tied up with Elton!”   
Kurt had recently snagged the role of young Elton John in his new biographical musical, Elton! Surprisingly, when Kurt put on the glasses and had his hair combed in a certain way, he looked a lot like him.   
“Wait, you want me to audition for Singing in the Rain?”   
“It makes perfect sense Blaine! You love Gene Kelly, and you already dress like you came from that movie anyways. You might as well.”  
Blaine wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not.   
“Hey, you love the way I dress.”   
Kurt leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the nose.   
“I do love the way you dress. All I’m saying is that it would be a good opportunity for you. What’s the harm in auditioning?”  
Blaine sighed.   
“I don’t know Kurt, it’s just that, well, I don’t think I’m ready. I have a really hard semester coming up, and I just want to focus on finals.”   
“That’s not really what this is about, is it?”   
Kurt always knew how to read Blaine like a book.   
“No,” Blaine said.   
Kurt grabbed the shopping cart and pushed it through the produce aisles and to the more colorful and friendly cereal section. Blaine followed along.   
“Wanna tell me what this is really about then?” Kurt asked the question as he contemplated between the healthy cereals that Blaine thought tasted like grass, and the semi healthy ones that still tasted like grass but had chocolate in them.   
“I just don’t know if I’m good enough, Kurt.” Blaine started gesturing with his arms a little eccentrically. “What if I try out and I find out that I’m not good enough, that I sucked all along, and I just never knew?”   
Kurt turned around abruptly at those words. He looked at Blaine’s eyes intensely.   
“Blaine, tell me something. Do I have good taste?”   
Blaine blinked and stuttered, a little confused by the question.   
“Well, yes Kurt, of course you have good taste.”   
“And am I honest with you?”   
Blaine sighed.   
“Yes, a little too much sometimes,” he said, thinking back to last week when he had asked Kurt if he thought the washing machine in their apartment was shrinking their clothes. Everything had been fitting Blaine a little tighter lately. The truth had hurt.   
“Okay, I’m gonna ignore that and ask you another question. Do you believe that I love you?”   
Blaine didn’t hesitate.   
“Of course Kurt, but I don’t see what these questions have to do with…”  
“And so,” Kurt said, cutting Blaine off, “if you believe that I have good taste, and that I am always honest with you, and that I love you, so much, don’t you think I would’ve told you if you sucked?”   
Kurt put his hands on the sides of Blaine’s arms and affectionately squeezed them.   
“Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you are one of the most talented people I’ve ever met, and if anyone could play Don Lockwood, it’s you! Now, we are going to finish getting groceries and we are going to cook dinner together and take it to Rachel and Jesse’s, and tomorrow you are going to that audition.”   
Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again and smiled at his lover.   
“Okay, you win. I’ll go.”   
“Yay!” Kurt squealed and jumped a few more tiny hops. “This is gonna be so great!”   
And it had been great. Blaine went to the auditions, and while he hadn’t gotten the role of Don, he had gotten the role of Cosmo Brown, which he liked just as much, if not better. And it was all thanks to Kurt. So when Kurt had gone to kiss him goodbye this morning before they both left for work, Blaine put a little extra effort into loving his husband. His lips lingered on Kurt’s for quite a while, and they only stopped when Kurt pulled away.   
“Come on Blaine, neither you or I can be late for work today.”   
“Well how can I go to work when I have such an amazing husband here?”  
Kurt smiled mischievously.   
“Come on Blaine, go to work and you can tell me all about it later.”   
Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine another kiss.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
He was almost back to their apartment now. On the way, Blaine had stopped briefly to pick up a bouquet of flowers for Kurt. He really wanted to show him how much he appreciated him. Maybe he’d even burst into song as soon as he walked through the door. It’d give him an opportunity to practice his new dance moves.   
Blaine stopped right outside of the apartment door, and began digging in his pocket for his keys while humming “Good Morning” when all of a sudden, he heard Kurt yelling. No, not yelling. Moaning. Rather loudly, actually. Then Blaine heard Kurt’s voice.  
“Oh, my God. That’s perfect. Don’t stop what you’re doing.”   
Blaine was a little confused. Who could he possibly be talking to? He pressed his ear to the door to listen closer.   
“Well, thank you. As your best friend, I was more than happy to come over and do this to help you, Kurt.”  
Blaine was surprised to hear Rachel’s voice.   
“It’s just that my married life with Jesse is so wonderful and exciting, and I am so glad you came to me when you wanted help spicing up your marriage.”  
Spice up our marriage? What’s wrong with our marriage? Blaine was a little hurt, and more than a little confused.   
“Well, you’re not really doing it to help me. It’s just for Blaine. I wanted to, you know, surprise him with something. Especially after his big first day today.”   
“Aww, Kurt! That’s so sweet.”   
“Yeah, I know he’s gonna love this.”   
Kurt moaned again.   
“Seriously, Rachel, this is the best I’ve had in so long. Mmh. We have to stop this. Otherwise I’ll just keep going all night.”  
Kurt’s moans made even Blaine blush. He wasn’t sure if he should enter in at this point.   
“Oh, I don’t think Blaine would like that very much. You’ve gotta save something for him when he comes home, don’t you? Mmh! Oh! Ah, Kurt, you were right, this is so good. But you’re right, we should stop.”  
Blaine could hear Kurt giggling.   
“Oh, come on Rachel, I think I’ve got enough here for the both of you.”   
Blaine pulled his ear away from the door, slightly scandalized. Surely it couldn’t be… but it sounded like… but with Rachel?!...  
“Oh my! Look at the time! Rachel, you’ve gotta get out of here! Blaine is gonna come home at any minute, and I don’t want him to see you here.”   
Blaine could hear two sets of footsteps approaching to the door, but he couldn’t move. His mind wasn’t functioning except for the battle going in between him and his inner voice.   
Kurt would never!  
Oh, wouldn’t he?   
He loves me.   
So then what’s going on behind that door, huh?  
Blaine could hear Rachel’s voice again.   
“Oh, so you’re ashamed of this little arrangement, huh?”   
“Rachel, you know it’s not like that. I’ll tell him in due time, but when he comes home, and I open the door to see my husband standing there, I want to be the only one who sees that surprised expression on his face.”  
The door opens in front of Blaine. He’s standing in the dark, skinny hallway looking into their warm, bright apartment. He can see Kurt and Rachel. They were looking at each other, smiling and laughing, both of their cheeks slightly rosy. When the door opened fully, he got a better look at them. Kurt was wearing his favorite navy blue sweater, the one Blaine had given him for Christmas, and a pair of tight yellow pants. His hair was sticking out everywhere, which was very unlike Kurt. He was covered by an apron, that was smeared all over with… some sort of white, creamy substance. Rachel was wearing a black dress, one that he remembers Kurt helping her pick out once when they were shopping. Her clothes were clean, albeit slightly disheveled. But her face had smudges of the same liquidy cream. Blaine looked at them in shock, with tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes. When Kurt and Rachel finally noticed him, it was Kurt who spoke first, eyes wide open.   
“B-Blaine! You’re home early!” Kurt held out his arms, expecting a hug. “How did it go?”   
Blaine looked back and forth between he and Rachel for a few moments, inhaling sharply through his nose. He shoved the bouquet into Kurt’s chest.  
“Oh, it was fine. But it sounds like you two were having a much better time here. Wanna tell me what was going on?” Blaine made sure to say this with an especially cold tone to his voice, but he couldn’t help choking up a little.  
Kurt seemed a little dumbstruck.   
“Look Blaine,” Rachel began, “I know that it’s easy to be jealous of the relationship Kurt and I have, but I’m sure you guys...”  
“Oh save it Rachel!” Blaine shouted at them. Rachel and Kurt both jumped back a bit, surprised by the sudden outburst.   
“I know exactly what was going on here. What, with all the moaning, a-and the white stuff all over your face and clothes! ‘Oh, Rachel, don’t stop what you’re doing. It’s so good.’ How could you?!”   
Kurt and Rachel both looked at each other. Rachel clapped her hand over her mouth. Kurt could hardly contain himself. They both started laughing. This made Blaine even more upset.   
“Oh, I’m glad to see that infidelity is so funny to you.”   
Kurt gasped for air, still laughing.   
“Infidelity? Blaine, seriously, come on.”   
Blaine crossed his arms and huffed indignantly.  
“Well you two were obviously doing something here that you don’t want me knowing about.”   
Kurt turned to look at Rachel and gave her a look, then turned back to Blaine. Rachel made way to leave.   
“Okay, I’m gonna let you two sort this out by yourselves.”  
After she left, Kurt looked at Blaine’s tear filled eyes and couldn’t help but give a facial expression of concern mixed with amusement.   
“Well, I guess you caught me.”   
“Wait, y-you’re admitting it?” Blaine asked confused.  
“You’re right, Blaine. I was being unfaithful.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him into the apartment. The first thing that hit Blaine was actually the smell. It smelled… good. Really good. In fact, the whole apartment smelled like cinnamon and blueberry. Then he noticed the kitchen. It was an absolute disaster. Their kitchen wasn’t very big, so it always looked a little crowded and messy. But this was another level. Blaine was pretty sure that every single ingredient in their pantry and refrigerator was laid out, as well as every bowl, cup, spoon, and whisk. Blaine heard a sharp ringing noise. The oven timer was going off. Blaine turned around to look back at Kurt again.   
“Wait, so you guys were… baking?”  
Kurt took a few steps backward while he talked, sassily putting his hands on his hips.   
“Yep. So you were right. I cheated on you.” He turned around and headed to the oven, sliding on a pair of oversize, blue and orange checker print oven mitts before he pulled what looked like muffins out of the oven.   
“I know that we always bake together Blaine, but I wanted to surprise you after your first day at work. And I know that you’re on a diet to stay in shape for the show, so I asked Rachel to help me make you vegan muffins. Of course, they were really rough the first time, so we’ve been baking for the past five hours, trying to get these vegan cinnamon blueberry muffins just right.”   
Blaine was more than a little surprised.   
“But what about you telling her not to stop?”  
Kurt shook his head.  
“Blaine, I told her not to stop baking.”  
Blaine was starting to feel a little stupid.   
“B-but what about all the moaning?”  
“The last batch came out really good. You should try one. You know how vocal I get about good pastries.”  
This was true. Once, Blaine and Kurt had been in a famous, nationally renown small bakery in Manhattan, and Kurt had tried one of the deserts. Blaine couldn’t get him to stop moaning. They had almost gotten kicked out for how uncomfortable they were making all of the other customers feel.   
“But you said you could keep going all night.” Blaine crossed his arms as he said this. “What was that all about?”  
“I was referring to eating. I could keep eating muffins all night. And then I said we should stop, and Rachel said we should save some for you, but I told her not to worry because we had more than enough. I mean, we’ve made at least three dozen today. We have enough muffins to last us until Christmas. Although some of them are so hard, we might just have to use them as doorstops and paperweights.”   
Blaine couldn’t believe it. Was he really just being that silly the whole time?   
“Kurt, you were really making muffins for me?”   
“Of course! This is your big Broadway debut! I had to do something special. And I knew that you were going to eat out with the rest of the company, so I just wanted to make you a little something as a treat.”   
Blaine took a few steps forward and attacked Kurt with a hug. They held each other tightly for a few minutes.   
“I can’t believe you really did this.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear.   
“I can’t believe that you really thought I was cheating on you with Rachel Berry.” Kurt replied.   
They both laughed at the ridiculous notion.  
“Hey, you have to admit, from my vantage point, it seemed logical.”  
“Blaine, the idea of me cheating on you with Rachel Berry, from any vantage point, sounds absolutely insane, and you know it.”  
Blaine laughed again.   
“Okay, you’re right. What can I say? I’m sorry for being so crazy?”   
“It’s okay, I forgive you. But,” Kurt held up a finger, “only if you describe to me in detail the actor who is playing Don Lockwood’s role. Come on, details. Is he cute?”  
Blaine smiled.   
“Not cuter than you.”  
Kurt made a motion of agreement with his hand.   
“Well, obviously.”  
They both chuckled again.   
“Hey look, I really am sorry, about jumping to conclusions.”  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine a little tighter.   
“Blaine, it’s okay. Look, let’s make a pact. I, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, make a solemn vow never to cheat on you with anyone, ever, as long as you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel promise to always love me.”  
Blaine’s eyes sparkled with fresh tears. He pulled Kurt closer and laid his head on his shoulder.   
“I promise.”   
They shared a warm, tender kiss.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
They smiled at each other.   
“So, can I try one of those muffins now?”


End file.
